


Revolutionaries die young

by interpret_who (Blizdal)



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Coda, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Morality, Episode: s03e15 Coda, Gen, Minor Character Death, disturbing imagery, the world of wowp is a messed up place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who
Summary: Stevie’s brother wakes up (that’s when the nightmare starts).Coda to S03E15 - The Good, the Bad, and the Alex.





	Revolutionaries die young

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a long fic exploring the dubious morality of wizards in wowp, but I don’t have the time. So have this short fic that wouldn’t leave me alone, until I wrote it.

Warren regains consciousness and it takes him a moment to compose himself, to adjust to all the additional magic he now has, as a Family Wizard.

(it’s everything he ever wanted)

He takes a deep breath, a second one, and a third, before he sits up.

He stares, confused, at the pieces of flesh all around him, each with its own little puddle, defrosted. He spots an eye, right next to his hip, unseeing.

(he knows that eye)

He vomits all over what used to be his little sister’s shoulder and her neck; the piece of fabric that he knows used to be her favorite shirt; splinters of her humerus peeking out from a bed of flesh and skin.

They find him, some time later, bent over her pieces, trying to hold them together, begging _please please please_. __

He raises his head, when he realizes that someone is there, and there are tear tracks on his cheeks and a black moustache, drawn in marker on his face. The visor, proudly proclaiming him FULL WIZARD, sits skewed on his head.

* * *

The Wizard detective will explain later that they were alerted that something was wrong when an employee spotted the body of a Jack in the box in the hallway. Poor Jack had been murdered, dismembered. They searched all the rooms, but they couldn’t find his box anywhere. It’s while they were conducting room to room search that they found Warren… and Stevie. 

_What happened to her was a terrible thing_, they said. _Terrible. It will be hard to find the one who did it_, they said (Warren had described them). _Very hard_ (He had told them their first names). _They left no evidence, you see _(A photo showed up on Wiznet of unconscious Warren with the body of his sister, still frozen, strewn all around him.), _we have no way of finding who it was_ (the photo was traced back to Max Russo). 

Weeks pass and no one gets caught, no one gets punished. Warren goes to the detectives and asks why, why, why. He can’t help but notice that none of the files on their desks have anything to do with Stevie, with Russos, with Jack in the box.

“You wanted to be a Full Wizard, did you not?” A wizard detective asks him, something sinister in his tone. The other one has his wand out, casually, oh so casually twirling it and Warren is suddenly reminded of the fact that when he tried to track down Stevie’s five thousand followers, not one of them seemed to remember ever meeting her.

“My sister is dead.” He tells them, disbelieving.

He realizes that they find that very fortuitous when they look at him, their faces carefully blank, “Revolutionaries die young.”


End file.
